Gamblers Anonymous
by chicagopoliceandfiredepartment
Summary: Featuring- Detective Amanda Rollins. Detective Rollins goes undercover for Olivia. During her undercover mission, her gambling addiction gets really bad. Later on, Fin and Olivia help her with it. Special Appearance: Lt. Murphy.
1. Chapter 1

**Law and Order: Special Victims Unit- Special Featuring detective Amanda Rollins**

**Gamblers Anonymous **

Murf The Surf's Pub 1717 2nd Avenue

_**Hit me… Hit me… Hit me.**_

Amanda was sitting at the bar table at Surf's Pub. She was having a glass of beer and gambling. She was playing a game of cards and would beat every time. _Hit me. _She would say again.

SVU station.

"Hey, Amanda, you're late." Fin said as she walked in taking a seat at her desk.

"Had a rough night last night." She told Fin while signing into her computer.

"You okay?" he questioned.

"I'm fine Fin, okay." She replied taking off her sun glasses.

"Okay then." Fin said while getting back to work.

"Benson wants you in her office." Amaro informed her. She got up and headed over to Olivia's office. The door was left open so she walked in. Olivia noticed.

"Close the door please." She told Rollins. Amanda closed the door and walked up to the front of her desk.

"You wanted me?" she asked.

"I need you to go undercover." Benson said.

"What for?"

"Gambling." She replied and Amanda didn't say anything for a good couple of minutes.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." She told her.

"We think that you would be the best one to do this undercover mission because you already know the owners of the place, and they don't know that you're a detective and work for NYPD." Oliva went on saying.

"Your point?"

"We've been getting reports from Murf's the Surf's Pub, you've been there right?"

"Yeah." Amanda replied not knowing where this was headed.

"People have been saying that prostitutes work there and that they have been doing illegal things so they called in SVU to investigate." Olivia explained.

"And you want me to do what?"

"For a few nights I want you to go to the Pub and see what's really going on. If we send in somebody else they might think the police is onto them. The owners know you Rollins and as long as they don't know that you're a detective then I think this could work." She said finishing.

"I don't know, I mean I would love to go undercover…but for gambling? I don't want my addiction to get bad." Amanda told her.

"Just think about it. You have till the end of tonight to give me a discussion." Olivia said.

"Okay, I'll let you know then." Amanda said leaving her office and going back to her desk.

"Doing somethin' for Liv?" Fin asked her as she sat down.

"Yeah, I might be going undercover." She replied.

"Well, good luck to that." Fin said. Amanda opened up her desktop on her computer and started searching anything she could find on the Pub.

….

"Is that work related?" Amaro asked her as he stood behind her looking at her computer screen.

"Yeah, kind of." She told him.

"Okay." Amaro said. His phone rang and so he answered it.

"Zara, wait slow down. What happened?" Amaro asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way…Just wait for me to get there. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving now." Amaro told his daughter. He hung up.

"Something happened, I gotta go." Amaro said.

"Everything okay Nick?" Olivia asked her partner.

"Something happened to Zara, I have to go." He said and then left SVU.

CHAPTER TWO

Amanda had made up her mind, she was going to go undercover. Maybe she could get some money from gambling to pay off that 20k debt she owed. She was on her way to Sergeant Benson's office, when Fin touched her. She stopped and turned to Fin.

"You hear about Amaro?" he asked her.

"No, not since last night. Something about his daughter. That's all I know." She told him.

"It's been awhile. Maybe I should go to his house and see what's up with him." Fin suggested.

"Sure, I have to talk to Olivia right now so." Amanda said.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go to Nick's, you go talk to Olivia about whatever you're going to talk about." Fin said while heading out to his car. Amanda got to the door and knocked.

"Come in." she heard Olivia say. Amanda opened the door and walked in.

"I can come back later if you're busy." She said.

"No, you came here to tell me something, now what was it Rollins?"

"I'll go undercover." Amanda told her.

"That's great. Can you start tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Tonight? You want me to go to Murf's?" Amanda asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah, I can go tonight. Didn't know you wanted me to start so soon." Amanda said.

_Later that night. Murf the Surf's Pub. _

"Can I get you anything?" the waiter asked her.

"Yeah, I'll have a beer." She told him. A few minutes later, the waiter came back with a beer for her. She nodded her head saying thanks. Amanda was nearly going to beat on the baseball game that was going on. She wanted to but didn't. She decided to do her job. Tonight she was just observing. Nothing unusual yet. Just a normal night. At least that's what she thought.

"Amanda Rollins." Said a familiar voiced. She turned her head up and saw Lt. Murphy.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What are you doing here? Going undercover for Olivia?" he questioned.

"No. Can't a girl just have a drink at a bar?"

"I guess, but I have my eyes on you." He said walking away with his friends behind him. Amanda went back to her drink. Just observing tonight. She kept reminding herself. She started to see women come in who looked like prostitutes. She watched them go over to a table that had a group of men. One looked like they were starting to do a lap dance on one of the men. The men laughing as usual, encouraging the girls to do it. Then other men took one of the girls (this one looked too young) and went out the back exist. Amanda still had her eyes on them. She sat her drink down and started to closely follow behind them. The guy had her pinned to a wall and was making out with her. She just laughed and laughed.

"The money." She said. The guy ignored her.

"Give me the money, you promised. I told you I would only do this for the money." She said quietly.

"Shhhh, girl." The guy told her felling up and down her body and then covering her mouth.

"You know what? Get away from me. I only do this for the money." She repeated.

"You'll get your money, after this sweetheart." The guy said forcefully taking her through the back exist. Amanda followed.

…

"Zara!" Nick shouted as he was walking up to the door of his house. He opened the door and yelled for Zara's name.

"Zara! Where are you?!" he shouted again. Seconds later Zara come running out from the hallway. She ran up to her dad.

"It's mommy, somethings happened to her!" she told him.

…

"There's definitely some prostitution going on in the pub." Amanda informed Olivia as they were in her office.

"What exactly happened?" Olivia asked her.

"A group of guys were sitting in a circle, then the girls came to them. I followed one of the girls who went with a guy to the back exist. She kept on saying 'give me the money'. He wouldn't give it to her. I also think he may have raped her last night." Amanda went on saying.

"What makes you say that?"

"The guy well he kept telling her to be quite and you'll get your money after this sweetheart." Amanda said. She was debating whether or not to tell her that Lt. Murphy was there.

"Anything else while observing last night?" Amanda hesitated for a second and then told Liv.

"I think Lt. Murphy may be doing some undercover work as well there." She replied.

"What? How do you know that?"

"He came up to me at the bar last night, he thought I was doing undercover work for you, I told him I wasn't and that I just wanted to have a drink." She explained.

"So he doesn't know anything about you going undercover?"

"No, I don't think so." Amanda told her.

"Good, go again tonight."

"You want me to still observe?" she questioned Liv.

"Yes, but if somebody gets raped, then say your police and work for SVU." She told her.

"Okay, anything else you want me to do?"

"I think that'll be all for now. Have you heard anything about Amaro and his daughter? He left in a rush yesterday?" Olivia asked.

"No, I haven't. But Fin might know something." Amanda said as she left Olivia's office and went to her desk.

Amanda went back over and sat at her desk, opening up her laptop. She noticed Fin sitting across from her.

"Everything alright with Nick?" she asked.

"Yeah, his ex-wife got attacked. Go thing Zara called him. They're at the hospital. Nick is trying to convince her to do a rape kit."

"That's good. Who was the attacker?"

"Don't know, somebody with a mask." Fin informed her. Amanda thought about going down to the hospital to try and comfort Nick but she didn't.

QUEEN MERCY HOSPITAL

Nick was at the hospital, waiting to get a report on Maria. The doctors had told him he wasn't allowed to go into the room. Zara was sitting in the chair next to him.

"Is mom going to be alright?" she asked. Nick looked at his daughter, wanting to tell her everything is going to be fine.

"I don't know, I wish I did." He admitted sitting there looking down at the floor.

"Nick Amaro." He heard the doctor say. Nick got up and walked up to the doctor.

"Your ex-wife was brutally attacked. Nothing that's really serious but we want her in the hospital overnight." She informed him.

"Can we see her?" he asked. The doctor noticed Zara sitting in the chair behind him. She nodded her head.

"Yes, but not for too long she needs sleep right now." She replied leaving Nick and Zara to be with Maria.

…

"Rollins anything?" Olivia asked her while walking into the squad room.

"Nothing yet, I'll go to the pub tonight and see what Murphy's doing there." She replied.

"And Fin?" she asked turning to face him.

"Turns out it was a suicide. The girl killed herself. CSU is still working on the autopsy, I told them to call me when they got new information." Fin said.

"Good, anybody her from Nick?" she asked both Amanda and Fin.

"He's at the hospital. His ex-wife got attacked last night." Fin informed her.

"I hope everything is all right." Olivia told Fin. Fin's desk phone rang and he answered it.

"Detective Tutuola." He said.

"Alright thank you." Fin said hanging up.

"CSU has confirmed that it was a suicide, they'll send the information to us within the hour." Fin told Olivia.

_A/N: okay, so this is the first two chapters. And I don't have a lot of time to work on this so I'm posting chapters separately at a time rather than just the due date that I assigned for me to complete. Let me know if you want me to continue on with this story._


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON SVU**

"Amanda Rollins." Said a familiar voiced. She turned her head up and saw Lt. Murphy.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What are you doing here? Going undercover for Olivia?" he questioned.

"No. Can't a girl just have a drink at a bar?"

"I guess, but I have my eyes on you." He said walking away with his friends behind him.

"Zara! Where are you?!" he shouted again. Seconds later Zara come running out from the hallway. She ran up to her dad.

"It's mommy, somethings happened to her!" she told him.

"Anybody her from Nick?" she asked both Amanda and Fin.

"He's at the hospital. His ex-wife got attacked last night." Fin informed her.

"I hope everything is all right." Olivia told Fin. Fin's desk phone rang and he answered it.

"Detective Tutuola." He said.

"Alright thank you." Fin said hanging up.

"CSU has confirmed that it was a suicide, they'll send the information to us within the hour." Fin told Olivia.

**NOW ON SVU**

"You sure you want to go another round with beating?" the bar tender asked her.

"Yeah, I need to make up for the money I owe somebody." She said looking at him then looking back down on the counter.

"Okay." He said not wanting to know her story. The bar tender flip a few cards.

"Hit me." She said again and held the glass of alcohol in her hand. He flip over the next card. The bar tender starred at her. She looked up.

"Hit me." She continued to say.

"You sure?" the bar tender asked while hesitant to flip the cards again.

"Yes, so hit me again." She told him as he flipped the card over once again.

SVU

"Is she ever going to be on time again this week?" Olivia asked Fin.

"I don't know. I'll give her a call." Fin said.

"No need to." Olivia said nudging Fin as Amanda came walking in.

"You go to the Pub last night?" Olivia immediately asked her while she sat down and then put her face in her hands. Then she looked at Liv.

"Yeah, I went. There was nothing to report." She replied rubbing her head.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Fin asked.

"I just don't feel that great that's all." Amanda told him while going to work. Olivia went over to Nick.

"How's Maria?"

"I don't really know. I mean she says she's fine but she probably isn't. She was raped and abused and I don't know what to do. She won't even look at me. I have to keep Zara away from the hospital… she wants to know why mommy is like this and I just come up with another lie after lie." Nick explained.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you investigate? Maybe you could get her to talk?" Nick suggested.

"I would be happy to. Rollins you want to come?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah sure." Amanda told her while getting up to grab her coat. Amanda and Olivia left the station and headed to the hospital.

QUEEN MERCY HOSPITAL

"Maria I need your statement." Sergeant Benson said while standing next to Maria's bedside. Maria's face was all burse up and she could barely open her right eye.

"I-I can't." Maria responded.

"Maria I know you don't want to. But we have to find this guy. Okay? I'm doing this for Nick so I need you to tell me what he did to you." Olivia said again.

"He r-raped m-me." Maria said stumbling over the words.

"Okay, okay, that's a good start. What else? What do you remember?"

"He had on a m-mask and he was w-white."

"And?"

"Black j-j-jacket. Blue glo-ves." She said.

"Anything else?" Benson asked her. She shook her head.

"N-n-no." Maria replied. Olivia took her hand.

"We will find him." She said then left.

SVU Station

"This case sounds really familiar. I think I did a similar one back at Atlanta PD." Amanda had informed them.

"Remember anything?" Finn asked her.

"Yeah, the mask, blue gloves, the bruises and marks on her body, they're the same as the other victims that I remember coming into Atlanta PD." Rollins replied.

"Well… if I am allowed, could I go to Nick's apartment and investigate the place? Most times, he leaves the same message." Rollins asked.

"Same message?" Olivia questioned.

"It depends on his victim but they all mean the same thing. If this is the same guy, I'm gonna have to get permission to re-open the case. It's about 7 years old." Rollins explained.

"_7_ years old?" Olivia exclaimed.

"Yes, it's a cold case. We never managed to catch him. Maria isn't his first victim and won't be his last until we find him… this guy… he's a rapist. Sells girls and women. I remember the first one. It was a hard enough case for APD back then. Chief—"she stopped at the word Chief Patton.

"Chief did what? Didn't want to investigate?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, he said we don't investigate rapes and never really did anything about it. We received about five reports of the same attacker. Then another couple from other states. Now he's made his way to New York." Rollins went on saying.

"Go to Nick's investigate." Benson ordered. Amanda grabbed her car keys and coat and headed to Nick's Apartment.

_Apartment of Nick Amaro. _

**YOU WILL NEVER LIVE, NOBODY EVER WILL. THIS IS HAPPENING, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

Amanda continued to shine her light at the wall. It was him. The same guy from APD. The same exact message. She never did figure out what was meant by 'this is happening'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gamblers Anonymous Part Three**

_Apartment of Nick Amaro. _

**YOU WILL NEVER LIVE, NOBODY EVER WILL. THIS IS HAPPENING, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

Amanda continued to shine her light at the wall. It was him. The same guy from APD. The same exact message. She never did figure out what was meant by 'this is happening'.

The room was a complete disaster. She walked over to the dresser and started empting out the drawers. Just a bunch of clothes so far. She opened the second drawer and saw something in the back, she reached her hand in there and grabbed out a box. She sat it on the bed. Did Maria know about this? She must have. Hiding something like this from Nick. She took the lid off and found some pass ports. Then a whole bunch of cash. Amanda pulled out her phone and took a few pictures. She was going to have to question Maria about this. Then a picture of her, Nick and Zara found at the bottom. She took it out and put it in her pocket. Her phone and she answered.

"Detective Rollins." She said.

"Hey, you find anything yet?" she heard Nick ask.

"Yeah, but I think you should stay out of this case Nick. You know for your own safety." She told him.

"Rollins what did you find?" he asked aggressively.

"Maria's attacker is the same guy who attacked multiple women 7 years ago back at Atlanta PD." She explained.

"What are you saying?" Amanda hesitant for a moment.

"Your ex-wife had a box of stuff in one of her drawers. A couple pass ports and quite a bit of money." Amanda said.

"What? Maria wasn't planning on going anywhere." Nick said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Somebody is setting her up. I'm going to go down to the hospital and ask her about it."

"Nick I don't think—"and he hung up on her. Amanda put her phone back in her pocket. Dammit. She thought. She put everything back inside the box and back where it originally was and put the clothes back on top. She closed the drawer and headed to the hospital.

_Queen Mercy Hospital. May 12__th__. _

"Maria, I need to know. My partner is investigating our house right now and found a box with pass ports and money." Nick told her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied.

"Maria. Maria. Are you leaving? Are you gonna leave Zara because I need to know. Because to me that sounds like you're leaving." Nick said.

"I'm not leaving." She explained.

"Nick you shouldn't be here." She said as she entered the room. Nick got up.

"Is somebody framing her? Rollins I need to know. She may not be my wife anymore but I still care about her."

"I don't know Nick. Not yet. I have to re-open the case and I need you to stay out of this. I'll update you when I have new information to give." She explained to him. Nick put his hands on his hips.

"Jeez Amanda."

"What Nick? What do you expect me to do?" she asked almost shouting at him.

"I don't know, something!" he shouted back.

"I am okay! It's just gonna take some time. Just be patient with me." Amanda said leaving and heading back to svu.

SVU

Amanda had gotten permission to re-open the case. Atlanta PD was going to mail them over to New York this evening, hoping that by tomorrow she could get some new information to give to Nick, so that he would calm down. It was already 7 o'clock in the evening and within the hour she was going to head down to Murf's.

_7:45pm. Murf's Pub. _

Amanda was sitting in the same spot as she was the other night and continued to bet on the games. She would bet more and more every time. She would loss some money but then when the next time. So far she had gathered $500 total. Now betting another $20.

"Hit me." She kept on saying to the bar tender again. At least this time it was a different bar tender.

"Hit me." She said. The bar tender handing her the alcohol and she took a sip. She saw some of the same prostitutes walk in as the other night she was here. She kept her eyes on the.

"How much money do you owe?" the bar tender asked her. She looked at him.

"That's none of your business. I actually owe quite a lot." She said while the bar tender flipped again.

Amanda saw one of the girls going upstairs with a guy so she followed.

"Thanks for the game." She told the bar tender. He nodded as she left to follow them. She went around to the back exit and saw him sexually harassing her. Amanda went up to them and grabbed the guy's shoulder.

"Hey, she said back off!" Amanda said.

"Who are you? The police?" he question. Amanda showed him her badge.

"Yeah, I am. You alright?" she asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The girl said as Amanda cuffed the guy. She brought him out through the front and went to where the other prostitutes where.

"You are all under arrest. Is that clear?" Amanda questioned them. They all looked pretty shocked. Amanda pulled out her phone and dialed Liv's number.

"I need some backup. I'm arresting the whole gang." She said then hung up and stayed with the group until Liv and Fin got here.

…

"Lt. Murphy here?" Liv asked her as they were outside the bar.

"No, I haven't seen him yet tonight." She replied.

"Good work Rollins." Liv said.

"Listen, I didn't know she was a detective and I definitely had no idea about the prostitution going on." The owner told Fin.

"Yeah, sure you didn't know about this. Did you know how often they came here?" Fin questioned.

"They started becoming regulars last month. I didn't know that they were that." He replied.

"hu uh." Fin said while walking back over to Amanda and Liv.

"The owner said he had no idea." Fin said.

SVU 9:37pm

"Kyle Manning, Michael Winter, David Houston. Skye said that Michael raped her, and Rachel said that Kyle raped her. David on the other hand didn't rape anybody, just watched." Rollins informed the squad.

"Have you questioned them yet?" Olivia asked her.  
"I've questioned both Skye and Rachel. Not the boys yet." She replied.

"Are they in the interrogation room?"

"Yeah, I can start the interrogation if you want." Amanda suggested. Olivia nodded her head and Amanda went into the interrogation room while Olivia watched her from the outside.

"Michael Winter." Amanda said going over to sit in front of him.

Yeah, I go by Mike though." He told her. Amanda folded her hands on the table and looked at him.

"So Mike, why don't you tell me what happened, from the beginning." Amanda said and Mike started to talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gamblers Anonymous Part Four**

SVU SQUAD ROOM

"Mike says, the girls begged for the sex because they were 'begging' for money." Amanda told everyone.

"Well, that's typical." Carisi said.

"But this time they were only begging for him to stop, he didn't." Amanda then added.

"Did Mike know that they were prostitutes?" Olivia asked her.

"Yeah, all the guys in the group knew. The girl's job was to give them sex. They were getting paid a high amount." Amanda said.

"How much?" Olivia asked.

"About $70 per guy." Amanda replied. Olivia and Fin exchanged looks knowing that this was going to be a tough case.

"All of the girls, every one of them are prostitutes. There are smart, so don't play dumb on them. We can't let them get around us." Amanda said.

"Alright Rollins and Fin go and interview the boys again. Try and get more info about this. I'll be in my office. I have a meeting to get to." Olivia ordered as she headed to her office. Olivia opened the door and noticed Lt. Murphy sitting in one of the chairs. She sat her files down and took off her glasses as she went and sat down at her desk.

"You don't look happy to see me." Murphy said.

"You're messing with an SVU case, of course I'm not happy to see you."

"Technically its _my _case, but if you say so, it's yours."

"Cut the crap Murphy, what the hell is going on? Why are you investigating the pub?" Liv questioned him.

"I can't tell you that." Murphy smirked.

"The Hell you can, the last time you went under cover for this type of case. It was shut down. You were arrested. The pub wanted SVU to investigate, so I said we would but then Rollins says that you were there. Murphy if this is some game of yours." Olivia said.

"So she was going under cover for you. She looked kinda bad when I talked to her that night. Maybe her addiction started again. You know how she is with gambling." Murphy told her.

"Whatever is going on with Rollins is none of your god dam business." Olivia said firmly.

"If that's how you want to play, that's how'll we'll play. Rollins got some issues. I'm trying to figure that myself. But let me say." Murphy said as he leaned towards Olivia.

"She's going to the pub a lot more than just for going undercover for you." Murphy finished and got up from the chair. He straighten his suit and looked at Olivia.

"I would keep an eye out for that detective." He said now leaving her office.

**A/N:** I know super short chapter but as it turns out, I'm quite busy this summer. In less than three weeks I'm headed out of state to California so I will not be able to work on any of my stories. My trip is about two weeks long. Hopefully later in July, I'll get more done. Anyways, it's been a while since I've updated this and thought I would give you something. I plan on updating the next part when I get back. Any feedback would be great as always. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gamblers Anonymous Part Five**

Olivia was sitting in her office, reading up on some cases. But then she kept on getting distracted by what Murphy told her about Rollins. Maybe having Rollins going in undercover for this, was a bad idea. She left her train of thought, when she heard knock on her door.

"It's open." She said while still looking at the files on her desk. She looked up and saw Fin. Olivia took of her glasses.

"Fin, I need to ask you a favor." She said.

"Sure, what's up?" he said sliding his hands in his pockets.

"It's Rollins."

"What 'bout her?" he asked.

"I get this feeling her addiction with gambling is getting bad again." She explained.

"You want me to go to the pub tonight?"

"Would you? That would be great." Olivia said.

"Sure thing Liv. You want me to talk to her at all?"

"Just see how she is. I'm worried."

"You got it." he said leaving her office. Olivia closed up the case file and leaned back in her chair. If she finds out that Rollins is gambling again. Like really gambling and its interfering with her work, she might have to do something. But Olivia didn't want to fire her. However, Rollins would be the next one out of the team.

_**Murfs Pub**_

Fin walked into Murfs the Surf Pub and saw Amanda at a table. He walked over at sat down across from her. She had a glass of alcohol with her.

"You okay?" Fin asked as he sat. Amanda looked up and tried to put on a smile for Fin but couldn't come around to it.

"I don't know." She replied. Fin looked a little down towards her to see her face.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"I owe so much Fin." She said. Fin sighed.

"How much do you owe Rollins?"

"I'm over 20k now Fin. I was doing good and then I just lost it all." She said now guilty. Fin tried to touch her shoulder for comfort but that didn't seem to help much because all she did was quietly cry.

"I can help you. I'll help you pay." He said. Amanda looked up at Fin.

"No, no I can't accept your money."

"Hey, hey, everything is gonna be alright. We'll figure it out together. Like partners."

"Nothing is alright Fin. Nothing. This job, this place, it's all I have left. I love my job, I do. And I know Liv wants to send me out as soon as she can." She said now going into more tears than before.

SVU 7:28am

Amanda had being sitting in some traffic before she walked into the precinct. She hated the early morning traffic in New York. She sat her purse down next to her desk and then sat down. She look over Fin was there. And Amaro. He wasn't.

"You okay?" Fin asked her leaning his head over to see her.

"I'm fine Fin, I'm fine." She said. She signed into her computer and decided to work on Maria's case. Amanda opened up her drawer and then pulled out the file she got from Atlanta PD. She licked her finger and opened it up. The first victim from seven years ago. She flipped passed a few pages and onto the next. The second victim who was barely 21. She died.

"_Atlanta PD!" detective Rollins shouted to the man with the woman who had a knife against her throat. _

"_She deserves it." the man said. Amanda was ready to shoot. _

"_I wouldn't shoot if I where you darlin'." A voice behind her said. She then felt a gun pressed against her back. The man in front of her gave a smile. She held up her hands in the air. Minutes later, the man had sliced part of the woman's throat and she fell to the ground. Amanda tried to look away. _

"Amanda." She heard someone say. Amanda jump and noticed it was only Liv touching her shoulder.

"How's that case going?" Olivia asked.

"I'm just looking through the victims file now." She told Liv.

"Remembering anything?"

"Yeah, a few details here and there." She said flipping through the pages. Olivia hesitated for a moment before saying.

"I know what your answer is going to be but I thought I would still ask anyways." At this point Rollins looked up at her.

"Yeah."

"Would it hurt at all to bring Chief Patton down to help out?"

"No-No. That's not an option. I can't have him back here. Olivia you know what he did to me. I-I just can't have him back." Amanda said tensing up a little.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I asked."

"I can do this case myself." She said getting back to the files. Amanda looked at her and then Fin. Fin just shrugged his shoulders. Amanda now on the fourth victim started remembering piece by piece of this case.

"_I never raped her! She's lying! And I certainly never murdered her best friend!" Richard shouted (same man who had murdered the young women). They were in the court room with Richard Harrison testifying. The T.V screen across from him so that they could all see the footage. Detective Rollins sits in the second row watching. He's a lair. She thought. She was the only witness to witness his murder. _

"_That could have been another man! That wasn't me. You have to believe me. How could someone like me murder an innocent women?" he questioned the jury. Questions and chattering started to fill the courtroom. _

"_Alright, Alright. Enough. Everybody silence." The judge had said. _

"_Is there anyone in this courtroom that witness the murder of Alexis Mitchell?" the judge asked. Amanda sat there. She slowly stood up and the judge noticed. _

"_Mam, did you witness the murder of Alexis Mitchell?" Amanda took a deep breathe looking directly and Richard Harrison. _

"_Yes, yes I witnessed her being murdered." Amanda said. Again, the courtroom filled with more chattering. _

Amanda nearly jumped when her phone vibrated. She picked it up. She didn't recognize the phone number but answered anyways.

"Detective Rollins." She said. Nothing replied. Nothing.

"Hello?" she asked. Probably some idiots doing a prank.

"Anybody there?" she asked. No replied so she hung up. She went back to the files.

"_At the time I didn't' know his (Richard's) name. He was just a man holding a knife to a young women." Amanda told the jury. _

"_As I was about to shoot, I remember some other man pressing a gun on my back so I froze and did as told. Then, shortly after, Richard sliced her neck and she fell to the ground." Amanda said finishing. _

"_We will be taking a quick ten minute recess." The judge said hitting her hammer on the table. _

Amanda closed up the case file, not wanting to remember any more of this horrible case. And how Richard Harrison had gotten away. She put her face in her hands and sighed. Her phone rang again. INCOMING CALL: NICK AMARO. She took some breaths and then answered it.

"Maria isn't at the hospital anymore." Nick immediately said as she picked up.

"What?"

"She isn't at the hospital anymore." Nick repeated.

"How'd that happen?" she asked.

"I don't know, somebody released her." He explained. Amanda tried to remember what the passports said.

"Hang on." She told Nick as she took her phone off her ear and went to the Pictures section.

Passport #1: Los Angles, California.

Passport #2: Chicago, Illinois

Passport #3: Boston, Massachusetts

Amanda had no idea where Maria could be. She could be all the way over to L.A. or Chicago. She didn't know. She put the phone back on her ear.

"Nick, I really have no idea where she could be." She told him.

"What do the passports say?"

"L.A, California, Chicago, Illinois and Boston." She replied. Nick ran his hand over his forehead.

"There's no reason why she would go to California." He said.

"What about Chicago or Boston?" she asked.

"Maybe Chicago but I doubt it." he told her.

"I'll have Liv give Sergeant Voight a call. I got to go Nick."

"Okay, give me an update when you have one." He said as she hung up her phone. She sat her phone on her desk. She put her face in her hands and then got up and headed to Olivia's office. She knocked on her door before entering.

"Rollins?" Olivia asked as she came walking in.

"Maria's gone missing. There's a possibility that she may be somewhere in Chicago." Rollins informed her with her hands on her hip.

"I'll call Sergeant Voight right now." She said picking up her phone and dialing his number. Amanda stood there and watched.

"Voight, one of our victims may be in Chicago." She told him while looking at Amanda.

"I spoke to Voight and they don't have anything on Maria. I don't think she's in Chicago." Olivia said while walking up to the team at the table.

"That leaves Boston then." Amanda said.

"What about L.A?" Fin asked.

"Nick said that the chance of Maria being in L.A. is very low." She told him.

"We should still check with LAPD." Olivia suggested.

"I'm on it." Amanda said getting up to go to her desk. She started dialing LAPD's number.

"Hi, this is Detective Amanda Rollins from NYPD's Special Victims Unit. We just need to ask you a few questions." She said.

"We're looking for a Maria Amaro." she told him.

"Alright thank you sir. We'll take the next flight to L.A. Thank You." Amanda said hanging up.

"She's in L.A." she told the team.

_Los Angles, California. LAPDbuilding._

"What where the recent locations of her?" Amanda asked Agent Rookie.

"She was last at a gas station. Chevron gas station. Next to the 7-eleven one." Agent Rookie told her as they walked up to the screen. The LAPD team was gathered around a table.

"Is that footage?" Fin asked pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, from the Chevron gas station." The man replied.

"Replay it." Agent Rookie ordered.

"Stop…that's her…right there." She said pointing at the women standing up against the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gamblers Anonymous Part Six**

The car that had Maria, had driven away. Agent Rookie zoomed in on the license plate number. 589-ALK NEW YORK.

"Wait does that say New York?" Amanda asked. Agent Rookie took another look and looked at her.

"Yes, it does. Why?"

"That means, he drove here all the way from New York. He was in New York first then came here to L.A." Amanda said putting piece by piece.

"I just got a call about an abandon car in a back street. Next to a house that leads to a basement. Same license plate number." The other agent had said.

_A back Street in L.A, California. _

Amanda along with several other L.A police offers had surrounded the street. Amanda and Agent Rookie where leading the way.

"There's the car." Agent Rookie pointed out. They both had their guns out ready.

"NYPD!" Amanda shouted. There was no response. She give Agent Rookie a signal to go to the other side of the car while she checked the driver's seat. Nobody in car. So she slowly went to the trunk of the car. She tried unlatching it. It didn't' work but an office came over to unlock it for them. What they found inside. Nothing. No Maria. Only a picture. Amanda put her gun to her side and pick up the picture covered in blood. Fresh blood. She thought.

"Its fresh blood." She told everyone. The house next to them was more of a basement. She unlocked the gate and knocked down the door.

"LAPD!" Agent Rookie shouted. Everybody took a room. Amanda got to what looked like a normal room until she saw pictures of Maria on the walls. One wall covered with just photos of Maria. The other walls photos of just women. Computer screen on the desk. Then computer monitors that had security footage. A map of New York just above the bed and had tacs in places.

"Wow." She heard Agent Rookie say. Amanda now looking on the floor.

"So were the hell is she?" Agent Rookie asked. She looked at the camera security footage on the monitors on the desk. Four different screens. The bottom right had a women tied to a chair. Audio sound was off. And then a man comes walking in. Circling the women as the women is frighten.

"That's her. Let's go." She said rushing to find the basement. They found some stairs. It was dark so she had to pull out her flash light.

"Maria!" She shouted. She couldn't see anything down the hallway but there was a door to the left. She shinned her light to read the label. It read: EXPERIMENT ROOM ONLY. She nodded her head at Agent Rookie and the rest of the officers.

"NYPD!" she shouted one more time as the doors busted open.

"Let her go." Amanda told him. The man smiled and laughed.

"I've been hunting around New York for a while now. Detective Rollins, always a pleasure to see you." he said as the gun was pointed at his head.

"Drop your weapons detectives." Another voice said beside her. Amanda knew who this was. Richard Harrison. He had escaped from prison.

"Drop. Your Weapons." The voice said again. Richard Harrison still has his gun pointed at his head.

"Don't." Amanda told him.

"Why? I'll go to prison either way. If I kill myself, I won't have to go through any of that." Richard said. She needed him alive.

"Killing yourself is never the answer." Amanda said.

"Hmm." He said now walking up to her. Now several feet away from her, he still has his gun pointed at his head.

"I'll end it for you detective. After seven long years, I think I've come to an end." He says.

"Please." She told him.

"Too late." He said pulling the trigger as blood spattered all over Amanda's body.

**A/N: A little short but I'm nearing to the end soon. Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

Gamblers Anonymous Part Seven

Amanda was sitting in the back of an ambulance when she saw Agent Rookie walking over to her.

"How you holding up detective Rollins?" he asked.

"I think I'll be fine after I clean up and have fresh clothing on." She told him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said.

"Yeah, well so am I." she said.

"You heading back to New York after this?" Rookie asked.

"Yeah, I think it'll be time to head back. I'll have to deal with some court stuff. But I'll be fine, I'll mange." She says.

"It was a pleasure to work you." he tells her with a smile.

"Anytime." She said and shook his hand. He then left as she went to the hospital to get checked out.

It had been a couple of hours later when the nurse at L.A. General Hospital had released her. She was packing her bag when she heard a familiar voice.

"Nick." She said and realized that he had some flowers in his hand for her and a card.

"Get well soon card and some flowers I thought you might enjoy." He said smiling and handing them to her. Amanda took the flowers and smelled them. They smelt good.

"Thanks but you didn't have to get me anything." She told him.

"But I wanted to." He said.

"Heading back to New York?" he asks.

"Yeah, what are you doing over here anyways?" she questions back.

"Moving some things over here. And I wanted to see you. I was told that you were shot. It made me worry and I had to make sure you where okay." He replies. Amanda walks over to him now inches apart.

"I was worried when Liv said that you'd been shot. I had to make sure you where okay." He says again. Amanda give him a smile and looks at his eyes.

"So you made up an excuse to take the next flight?" Amanda asked him half joking.

"Yes. Because." He said while reaching up to stroke her hair.

"I'm in love with you." he told her and then slowly pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss lasted about a minute before Amanda pulled apart to catch her breath but she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Nick." She said quietly.

"Let's stay here another day, just you and me." He suggests.

"I would love to but I need to get back to svu." She tells him. He looks down in disappointment holding her hands.

"Please, just one day is all I'm asking for with you." he asks again. Amanda hating to say no him.

"I'm sorry Nick. My job is more important right now. How about the next day I have off, I spend with you?" she asks.

"I could do that, I guess I can wait." He responds and kisses her again as Amanda reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck.

**A/N: Again sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted it to just be Rollaro**


	8. Chapter 8

Gamblers Anonymous Part Eight

"Yes, very well… I'll see you then. Come in." Amanda heard Olivia say. Amanda opened the door and walked into her office.

"Close the door please." Amanda closed the door.

"That was just Barba." Olivia informed her.

"What did he say?" Amanda asked.

"You'll need to testify for the case." Oliva replied.

"The man shot himself Liv. I tried to stop him but he pulled the trigger." Amanda explained. Olivia held up her hand to stop her from talking.

"I know Amanda. But the case is still going to court weather or not you shot him. I know." Olivia said. Amanda was confused. What did Liv know about?

"I know about you and Nick Amanda. I know he went to see you. As soon as I told him that you'd been shot, he started making excuses to go and see you." Olivia told her.

"It's not what you think it is." Amanda started saying.

"It's not my business Amanda. But if your relationship with Nick interferes with work." Olivia said.

"You'll transfer me out." Amanda said finishing her sentence.

"I understand, I get it."

"Nick seems happy with you." Olivia said with a smile.  
"I'm happy with him. I really am. And with Nick… I just feel like he understands and I don't have to explain myself to him." Amanda told her.

"Good, well I guess that's it for tonight. Maria is safe. Richard is dead and oh Barba wants to rehearse first thing tomorrow morning." Olivia said as she got up and grabbed her purse like she was leaving.

"I need to go home and take care of Noah." Oliva said now opening the door and headed for the elevator. Amanda quickly went to grab her coat and purse and told Olivia to hold the elevator.

"I'll walk you out." Amanda said. Olivia pressed the second floor button and then smiled at Amanda. Minutes later the door to the elevator opened.

"Goodnight Amanda." Olivia said while unlocking her car door.

"Night Liv." Amanda said as she got in her car and headed to Murfs Pub.

Amanda parked her car and walked into the pub. She went over to the bar and sat down.

"I'll take a beer." She told the waiter. The waiter nodded as he went to grab her a bottle.

"Here you go. Anything else I can help you with?" he asked. She took the bottle and took a sip before answering.

"I'll play a game." She replied. He nodded his head as he went to grab a deck of cards.

"Hit me." She said when he flipped some cards over.

**_Hit me again. _**


	9. Chapter 9

Amanda once again was at the pub playing a game of cards. Beating more and more every time. This time she had a cigarette plus a glass of alcohol in her hand. Looking down at her hand of cards. She tapped her finger on the queen and then the guy flipped over another card.

"Amanda?" she heard somebody say. She knew whose voice it was. Fin of course. She didn't look at him.

"Amanda look at me." Fin said with concern. Amanda slowly peaked over and looked at him.

"Jeez, Rollins what's gotten into you?" Fin asked nicely. Amanda ignored and went back to the game.

"Is it the money? Do you still owe? You're my partner and I want to help." Fin tried saying. Amanda was done with this game but wasn't done playing yet. Fin was just getting on her nerves.

"I'm playin' a game Fin." Amanda told him.

"You gambling?" he asked a little more demanding this time.

"I'm playin' a game." She told him again.

"She's not playing anymore. Come on your coming home with me." Fin said putting her glass down and pulling her away from the bar. Amanda tried to fight back.

"Fin stop it! Stop." She yelled pulling her arm free.

"I'm trying to help you. Let me." Fin said loudly. Fin could see what a true mess she was and he wanted to get her help.

"Amanda you need a meeting." He said.

"You don't know anything Fin." Amanda told him putting the cigarette back in her month then taking it out. Fin went up and took it away from her. She was annoyed.

"Amanda you know this is bad." He said putting it in the garbage. Amanda knew that Fin was right. She could stay at his place for the night but she was just a little high right now and knew she couldn't drive herself home.

"Amanda please come home with me." Fin asked. Amanda hesitated but then decided to go with him.

"Only because you're begging me to stay at your place." She said. Now she felt a little nausea. Leaning side to side as Fin gently took her out of the pub and into his car.

"Watch your head." He said as he help her get in. After making sure that she was safety in, he closed the door and went to get in in his side. He turned on the engine and headed to his apartment.

Once they were in his apartment, Fin helped Amanda get to his couch and then grabbing a glass of water for her.

"This will help I promise." He said as Amanda took it from him. She drunk the water and gave it back to him. Then minutes later she crashed on his couch by falling asleep. Fin put her legs onto the couch and went and got a blanket to put on her. He decided it was best to sleep on the floor that way if Amanda tried to escape in the night he would be there to make her stop. Fin looked at her one last time before pulling a blanket on him and falling asleep on the floor.


End file.
